The Red Hooded Girl
by tierraangelica
Summary: Once a simple story, now a tragedy. Proclaimed Little Red Riding Hood must flee for her life as her family is slaughtered and she herself is hunted by people and wolves alike. But the only place to hide is the forest where she was told never to enter. There in the place of darkness is light and truth. And a certain wolf who may be out for her blood or her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*I do not own the rights to the story "Little Red Riding Hood" or anything affiliated/close to it.*

...

**_Once upon a time there was a dear little girl who was born in a small village. She was loved by everyone who looked upon her. But the one who adored the girl most of all was her grandmother. She gifted her beloved grandchild with a little riding hood made from red velvet. It suited the girl so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was given the title, 'Little Red Riding Hood.'_**

"They are calling for her! The child!" the distressed woman shouted.

"The old witch and her daughter and her granddaughter have cursed us all!" cried a field worker.

"Walking on two feet like us!" she ran from person to person with her story. "Their mouths opening and speaking words!"

"What do they say?" asked a farmer clutching the women's shoulders.

Eyes gaping open with the constant buzz of fear darted around.

"Little Red...Little Red... they whisper in a bone chilling melody." She pushed away and wrapped her arms around herself. "Little Red Riding Hood...we want her_ blood_! Then they laugh!"

"They laugh?" mocked a woman.

"Walking like us, talking like us. Why cannot they then laugh like us?"

The woman did not reply.

"Then let us end their reign of black magic. And let them have_ her_ so their thirst will be filled. Our lives will return to the simple ways they were before."

"When? When will we hunt them?" A young and eager hunter questioned.

"The sooner the better," the mayor decided, stroking the masculine hair that had accumulated on his face from many years.

"The old woman lives high in the woods. We will need to act fast."

"Tonight then," the mayor told the crowd gathered in the hall. "It shall be tonight."

...

AN: Trying something new. Enjoy!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

**_One day her mother said to her: 'Come, Little Red Riding Hood, here is a piece of cake and a bottle of wine; take them to your grandmother, she is ill and weak, and they will do her good. Set out before it gets too dark, and when you are going, walk nicely and quietly and do not run off the path, or you may fall and break the bottle, and then your grandmother will get nothing; and when you go into her room, don't forget to say, "Good morning", and don't peep into every corner before you do it.'_**

**_'I will take great care and follow these directions,' said Little Red Riding Hood to her mother._**

**_The grandmother lived out in the wood, half a league from the village, and Little Red Riding Hood went on her way to old grandmother's cottage._**

"The witch is here! In her home!" the seamstress screamed.

Armed with anything they could pick from their homes and use as weapon, the village men went marching on to the witches home.

"Witch! Come out and repent for your sins!"

The accused woman walked nicely and quietly from her home to stand on her porch and look at the villagers coldly. "Speak of what you hope to gain from my death."

"More and more _they_ come. The livestock dies! The town is being drained of it's currency!"

"We...we hear them call your daughters name," called a thin wife from the front cowering behind her husband.

"Let us leave without harm and _they_ will leave as well." The offer was set in front of the villagers with a sweeping hand toward the woods. "We will flee far away into the forest leagues away."

"We cannot deal and bargain with one who deals with darkness!"

"She must burn!"

The villagers made their decision clear in a loud outburst of agreement.

The witch had thought this would be the outcome. She spoke darkly looking into their eyes with a high head. Some would not meet her gaze. "Seeking blood for cattle. Seeking blood for the lost fortune. This is what has become of the people who accepted me when I was heavy with child out of wedlock. A child you all welcomed with open arms and loved."

The mob fell silent with the mention of the girl.

"Whether _they_ remain or not, once she has learned of what transpired this day she will grow only for revenge. But, as a gift, her death will come quick with a cut made on her throat." The mayor spoke.

The witch smiled and tucked a black lock behind her ear before curtseying. "Many thanks for the mercy." She stood right again. "But my child will live I assure you mayor. And all of you will pay dearly, for there is no darkness in my heart. But the evil and greed that fills yours will drive this town to hell."

"Time to burn witch." A man holding a torch spoke with venom.

"Fine. Then let it be that today, you burned and killed no witch; but murdered your humanity and let innocent lives perish."

...

AN: We'll see where this goes... cuz I have no clue...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

**_As Little Red Riding Hood entered the wood, a wolf met her. Red Riding Hood did not know what a wicked creature he was, and was not at all afraid of him._**

The shaggy grey wolf trotted next to her on all fours. When he spoke Red Riding Hood was surprised. She had never heard an animal speak before. Then again, she had never met a wolf.

**_"Good day, Little Red Riding Hood," said he._**

**_"Thank you ki_****_ndly, wolf.'_**

_**'Where are you headed so late in the evening, Little Red Riding Hood?'**_

_**'To my grandmother's.'**_

_**'What have you got in your apron?'**_

_**'Cake and wine; yesterday was baking-day, so poor sick grandmother is to have something good, to make her stronger.'**_

_**'Where does your grandmother live, Little Red Riding Hood**_

_**'A good quarter of a league farther on in the wood; her cottage stands under the three large oak-trees, the nut-trees are just below; you surely must know it,' replied Little Red Riding Hood.**_

"Indeed I do," replied the wolf. "Let me take you there. I know a short cut that runs into the forest."

"No thank you wolf."

"But why not? Is it that you are afraid of me and therefore do not trust my judgment?" the wolf inquired.

Red Riding Hood held her head high. "I have been taught very well by my mother and our village to never stray from the path laid out by man. So I must continue to walk quietly and carefully to grandmother's house."

"If you insist then I will accompany you for a short while. A child like yourself should not be walking along alone."

"Ha! I am no longer a child! Just for your knowledge I have reached the age of seventeen. I could take on a husband anytime now."

The wolf smirked. "There are still creatures who inhabit the woods who prey upon those weaker than themselves. So for your protection I will stay close for many things fear a wolf as myself."

She peered into the wolf's yellow eyes which held a glint of something unsettling.

Red Riding Hood turned away. "Do as you wish."

...

AN: She lived a sheltered life lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

**_The wolf thought to himself: 'What a tender young creature! what a nice plump mouthful - she will be better to eat than the old woman. I must act craftily, so as to catch both.'_**

**_So he walked for a short time by the side of Little Red Riding Hood, and then he said: 'See, Little Red Riding Hood, how pretty the flowers are about here - why do you not look round? I believe, too, that you do not hear how sweetly the little birds are singing; you walk gravely along as if you were going to school, while everything else out here in the wood is merry.'_**

**_Little Red Riding Hood raised her eyes, and when she saw the sunbeams dancing here and there through the trees, and pretty flowers growing everywhere, she thought: 'Suppose I take grandmother a fresh nosegay; that would please her too. I shall still get there in good time.'_**

**_So she ran from the path into the wood to look for flowers. And whenever she had picked one, she fancied that she saw a still prettier one farther on, and ran after it, and so got deeper and deeper into the wood._**

_**Meanwhile the wolf ran straight to the grandmother's house and knocked at the door.**_

_**'Who is there?'**_

The wolf mimicked a young woman's voice best he could.

_**'Little Red Riding Hood,' replied the wolf. 'She is bringing cake and wine; open the door.'**_

_**'Lift the latch,' called out the grandmother, 'I am too weak, and cannot get up.'**_

The wolf lifted the latch with his nose, the door sprang open, and without saying a word he went straight to the grandmother's bed, and devoured her in one aching gulp as to not paint the interior red with her blood. Then he went through her drawers and shrugged on her clothes, dressed himself in her cap, drew the curtains with his teeth, and laid himself in bed.

His smile was menacing as his canines showed.

"Hurry to see your grandmother Little Red Riding Hood."

_**...**_

AN: Couldn't do much with this part of the story.

The black bold italic is the original story and the regular print is my writing btw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

**_ Little Red Riding Hood, however, had been running about picking flowers, and when she had gathered so many that she could carry no more, she remembered her grandmother, and set out on the way to her as the sun started to set._**

**_She was surprised to find the cottage-door standing open, and when she went into the room, she had such a strange feeling that she said to herself: 'Oh dear! how uneasy I feel today, and at other times I like being with grandmother so much.' She called out: 'Good morning,' but received no answer; so she went to the bed and drew back the curtains. There lay her grandmother with her cap pulled far over her face, and looking very strange._**

**_ 'Oh! grandmother,' she said, 'what big ears you have!'_**

**_ 'All the better to hear you with, my child,' was the reply._**

**_ 'But, grandmother, what big eyes you have!' she said._**

**_ 'All the better to see you with, my dear.'_**

**_ 'But, grandmother, what large hands you have!'_**

**_ 'All the better to hug you with.'_**

**_ 'Oh! but, grandmother, what a terrible big mouth you have!'_**

_** 'All the better to eat you with!'**_

_** And scarcely had the wolf said this, than with one bound he was out of bed and swallowed up Red Riding Hood.**_

_**When the wolf had appeased his appetite, he lay down again in the bed, fell asleep and began to snore very loud.**_

How dark and cramped it was inside the wolf's belly. But she was not alone! Feeling around best she could her hand came in contact with wrinkled skin.

Grandmother! she thought frantically. Red Riding Hood moved her freed hand to the basket still clasped in her hand. There must be something in here that would help them escape...

She winced as something pricked her finger through the cotton napkin folded neatly inside. Blindly feeling she was careful not prick herself again and found the handle of the sharp object. Pulling it from the cloth and wicker basket she positioned it against the wolf's organ and made an incision through the skin until she saw the fading light from outside the wolf's body.

The wolf himself stirred slightly.

Heart beating against her chest she made the incision larger.

**_The huntsman was just passing the house, and thought to himself: 'How the old woman is snoring! I must just see if she wants anything.' So he went into the room, and when he came to the bed, he saw that the wolf was lying in it._**

**_ 'Do I find you here, you old sinner!' said he. 'I have long sought you!' But just as he was going to fire at him-_**

Red Riding Hood slid from the wolf's slick belly and started to cough as air filled her previously compressed lungs.

"Are you alright dear girl!" the huntsman dropped to his knees and sat her up.

Peering into the eyes of this stranger there was a fluttering thought of how handsome he was as she gasped in air. "Grandmother..."

The Huntsman turned his head to the old woman's body with a stricken expression. "She is not breathing... See how her skin and face are pale and blue? She has not been alive for many hours."

Tears flushed from her face at the lost of her beloved grandmother. "I am sorry..." she gasped looking into the wide open green eyes of the old woman. "You did not deserve such an undignified fate."

Watery eyes turned on the wolf who still laid in bed breathing in heavy slumber. Her jaw clenched frigidly.

_**She scrambled to her feet and quickly fetched great stones with which she filled the wolf's belly, and when he awoke with an immense sense of dread, he wanted to run away, but the stones were so heavy that he collapsed at once, and fell dead.**_

There was little sense of joy in seeing the light leave the wicked creatures eyes like she had imagined. With heavy breathing she told the Huntsman, "Do what you wish with him and leave."

So the huntsman drew off the wolf's skin and hung it over his shoulder. "You had best go home. My father tells me they are having a witch burning in the town below," with that he left, peering back at the girl once more as he walked the path back to his home.

Alone, again, Red Riding Hood lifted her grandmother into the blood stained bed. Positioned her comfortably and pulled the blanket up to the old woman's neck. Red Riding Hood tried to imagine her grandmother's smiling face and the peach colored in her skin, instead of the ghostly appearance she held now.

"I will bring mother back with me...and we will have a nice burial."

Gathering the fallen flowers that had been knocked from her while being swallowed by the wolf, she nestled them on top of her grandmothers body.

Lifting her hood over her head she did not peer back at the home. Only walked on in empty silence.

Wanting only her mother's comfort.

...

AN: Update.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

The bright light that hung in the sky was quickly disappearing, darkness of night inched it's way behind.

At this time he was making his rounds around his territory when loud noises coming from down the hill caught his interest. He followed his ears to an opening in the forest where he could observe what was going on at a safe distance.

_'The human village'_ he thought.

A large crowd of them had gathered in the center were fires were always made. It seems tonight the humans were building one bigger than he had ever seen before but in the middle of the pit they had stuck a wooden pole.

Two males were on either side of a female being brought forth.

"Ah, so they are burning the bitch." A voice stated from behind him.

He scowled at seeing Raff, and being that there was no threat present he looked back down at the scene to see them indeed bounding the female's hands around the pole.

"Why?"

Raff smirked. "So you have not heard? You do not know who she is? I'm surprised at you Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru snarled.

"The female is accused of witchery. They blame her for our sudden appearance in numbers close to their village." His eyes became less amused and more hate filled. "Man always thinks what earth they step on should belong to them without any fight required."

He nodded. More often in the past years had he seen more of his kind coming into this part of the wood, strangers to this land.

"What is the appeal here? What is the center of their interest."

"Aw, do you not remember the rumor? A human female and one of us mating."

Just the mention made his stomache unsettled. "Yes I remember. But at that time it was just that; a rumor."

"Not anymore friend. She had a child whose scent reeks of our species and human. Such an oddity has spread great distances and has brought a great audience."

The sun was gone as the fire sparked. The woman held a firm face but there was fear in her eyes. The tear that rolled down her cheek could show that. The night would only make the heat from the flame look brighter.

Bored of the human's antics he turned away to return to the haven of the forest.

"Not staying for the show?" Raff called.

"I do not wish to waste my time on nonsense. The female will be dead and her child holds the same fate. I expect you will be gone by the time her pulse has stopped or I will kill you."

"Always so cold. Even your fur is white like snow!" Raff chuckled to himself.

...

AN: New characters introduced ^^


End file.
